The Dark Sides of Power
by Atem the Dark Pharaoh
Summary: The Tale of a Spirit who was told would destroy the world... but when Yugi completes the Millenium Puzzle there would be hope of Pharaoh Dark Atem Defeating the evil who took control of the worst people. With help from Jaden would he succeed? or die from the Light?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Darkness in a Game….**_

EVERYONE! I Do NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of:

Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Yu-Gi-Oh Dawn of the Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie(s)

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

OR Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series

It's just that I'm a REALLY REALLY REALLY BIG FAN!

So Enjoy the Fan Fiction story I put together for the entertainment of people.

Yugi: WAIT! Atem what about the FanFic? If you don't own it people will go nuts!

Me: Yugi Just STFU and go out there and do what your script says.

Tea: I'm with Yugi…

Tristan: My voice gives me the power to dictate and...

Me: RISTAN STOP! YOU HAVE THREE VOICES AND TWO PERSONALITIES!

Joey: IM TO BROOKLYN TO CARE ABOUT THIS SO ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

It was a dark gloomy day in Domino City where Yugi sat in class trying to solve a golden puzzle. He was about to get another piece when Joey came out of nowhere and stole the box.

"HEY!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs jumping to reach the puzzle box now in Joey's raised hand. Yugi was short. About 4 foot 6 and Joey was 6 foot 7, so Yugi wasn't really tall enough to get the box.

"Now don't tell me you're actually interested in this price-less ancient Egyptian artifact that holds untold magical powers?" Joey mocked as he threw the box across the room. Yugi thought that was the end of the puzzle when Tristan appeared out of nowhere and caught the puzzle. "It's So Stupid! Like you! Nyeh-he-he-he-he!" Joey told Yugi.

"Hold Everything!" Tristan boomed with his, loud but childish voice. "In this story I play a valuable part in…" When Joey looked at Yugi and said, "Well, Atem's gonna get blamed for this!"

Yugi managed, "But he-" Yugi was cut short short by Tea when she grabbed the box and put it in Yugi's small hands. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Yugi is Very sensitive and if you screw around with his emotions it might damage his later life!"

"Nyeh! Curse You Tea!"

Later that night Yugi was working on the puzzle but he stopped just in time for bed. His grandpa peeked through the door's lock.

* * *

"I have to solve the puzzle or Ill never be the next Pharaoh. It feels so... distant but I can feel the powers..." at the last roll of his tongue Yugi fit the next piece in. only one was missing. he decided to finish it at school and went to bed.


	2. The Dark Puzzle

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Dark Puzzle**_

"Yugi?" Tea asked as Yugi was climbing out of the pool from swim class. "Could you come with me for a sec?"

"Sorry Tea, but I have to do something first", Yugi answered as he put on his black sleeveless tee and blue jeans. "But maybe later after school."

'_Hmm… Yugi seems very sensitive… but I have to have him now', _Tea thought in her head.

"Tea? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Yugi as he slipped on a blue school uniform jacket.

'_Darn… Later then', _Tea thought again. "Sorry Yugi… Just thinking."

'_Tea seemed very… fragile. Maybe I should have gone with her. But the puzzle…', _Yugi thought over and over again in his mind. Then he ran into something. No not something… some_one_. It was not someone he wanted to see. "Ushio… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOINNG HERE?" Yugi yelled as Ushio get something out of his pocket. When Yugi realized what Ushio was doing it was too late. Ushio punched him and his deck and puzzle went flying. One card landed on Yugi's chest and another landed in Ushio's enormous hand. When Yugi woke he noticed the Dark Magician on his chest. He gathered all of his cards and puzzle pieces and ran for the class. Right when he sat down he noticed the Dark Magician Girl was missing.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

'_Who was that?', _Yugi thought as he looked out the window. Ushio was being beat up by Tea and another girl, who just so happened to be the Dark Magician Girl. Tea was dueling Ushio and Ushio was losing.

"ILL GIVE ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TEA!" Ushio screamed as the Dark Magician Girl's attack landed on Ushio's ass and sent him flying over the school. Then the Dark Magician Girl looked at Yugi and smiled. She flew to Yugi and shrank back into a card in his hands.

'_Ok time to finish the puzzle', _Yugi said as he fit the last piece in. the air swirled around him and he yelled with a deep voice, "Yu-Gi-OH!"

In his place was the Dark pharaoh who looked almost exactly like Yugi only his blonde hair spiked up into the black and red parts. His eye color changed from purple to gold and he was wearing the puzzle around his neck. He grabbed a duel disk his deck and threw off the jacket and ran to where Ushio landed. Ushio didn't look hurt… but at his feet was a dead Ushio… Ushio _Robot_. "It's Time to Duel Ushio!" Atem yelled as he shot out his left hand and let the duel disk shoot the holographic field.

Ushio snickered. "Well you wont win… with my deck I can't lose. Testing it with a robot on Tea was smart so I know its only weakness and you don't! I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon and set one card face down."

"I summon Silent Spell Castor in defense mode and use the magic card Magician's Apprentice! I summon the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician in Attack mode! Then I tribute Silent Spell Castor and play Trap Disposal! Then I Attack the Red Eyes with Dark Magician and attack you directly with Dark Magician Girl and her brand new 2300 attack!"

"NOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I CANT LOSE!" Ushio said as his trap was shown. It was a trap that if it is destroyed half of the user's life points were destroyed and his life points went to zero.

"King of Games Bitch!" Atem yelled as Yugi went back to normal and ran for class.


	3. The Distant Future

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Future**_

"It's at times like this I like to stand here and stare at the Obelisk Girls dorm and see doctor crowler waiting for me to go but Syrus did instead and... wait what did I say?" Jayden stood at the end of the dock staring at the girls' dorm. "Well, well, well, this seems very surprising. Wait... WHAT THE FU-!" Jayden was cut short when Yubel knocked him over into the water. "YUBEL WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Master I have received a message for you. Also you might wanna check it out in the woods. 'Meet me at the abandon dorm' is what it says. GO" and Yubel kicked him so far he landed outside his dorm.

"That was very harsh."

_**Neo Domino City**__ in the way to distant future_

"Its at times like this I like to stand here and enjoy the beautiful serenity of a beautiful spring morning." Yusai was cut short when a loud voice called out.

"Yuuuuuuusaaaaaaaaaai!" Jack called out.

"What is it jack?" Yusai answered.

"Hi."

"Hello Jack."

"Yusai can you settle a bet?" Crow asked.

"What bet?" Yusai asked.

"Is it gay to like Top Gun?"

"Its Totally not!" Jack called out.

"Well if I had to say it is that-" Yusai began.

"Its NOT!" Jack called out.

"Its not." Yusai said.

"See Crow? ITS NOT!" Jack said. Now lets go play some duel monsters on our motorcycles!"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this stuff. Im uploading on my own free will so I don't really see your reviews but if you ever do it only helps.

THIS STORY IS A SPIKE IN MY BUTT!  
Yusai: But thanks for adding us.

Jaden: Yeah!

me: Sure Yusai. Also Jaden, Alexis will dump you later in the story.

Jaden: WHAT? WHO-

me: King of Games, BITCH!

Yusai: Im gonna get out before they start fighting. *Rides away in duel runner*


End file.
